The Yin and Yang of Ichigo Kurosaki
by yugiohfan163
Summary: what if during the second bleach movie, ichigo discovered something about those two girls that brought back old memories? a completely different bleach story. ichigo x yin x yang.
1. Chapter 1

The yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki

chapter 1

hello fellow viewers, and welcome to my brand new story. With a brand new pairing group. I know some of the writers on fanfiction like to write Ichigo paired up to one, two, or even a group of arrancar girls. Believe me I'm all for it, and I wanted to try it out for myself. But I do have one question, what exactly got all of you viewers so interested in reading Ichigo paired with an arrancar girl, I'm just asking. Anyway, I've bored you all already, so here we go.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

prologue

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, and brother to two normal sisters, and son to one crazy father, was in a situation that was odd.

He had awoken around the same time he usually does, the time when his dad comes screaming into his room trying to drop kick him. Though, Ichigo gets use to it, especially when his dad constantly does it twenty-four seven. He had gone to the forest where he found a barrier in the forest and couldn't figure out what is was there for. So being himself, he just cut into the barrier with his zanpaktou, Zangetsu making a sizable opening in it. When he walked through it, he was shocked to find several shinigami laying dead on the ground with a couple of small flames still fresh, and a couple of their flags.

He was prepared for a fight, though he was shocked when the onmitsukido, the stealth force, suddenly sprang up and surrounded him. He thought he was in trouble, but was more surprised when the captain of the 2nd division came forward and began questioning him. He was curious about what had happened though she replied that normally it wouldn't be told to a substitute shinigami, but she told him anyway. How unknown attackers had stolen the rare item, the king's seal. She then told him to tell her if he found it then dispelled the barrier along with her and the stealth force. Which was exactly the same time Uryu found him and replied that he sensed the barrier since yesterday. They also found Toshiro passed out at the same time to. Which led to Ichigo taking him to his house to rest.

Later on during the night, Toshiro ended up waking up in Ichigo's bed and was utterly confused. Next thing Ichigo hears is Toshiro mentioning getting back the king's seal. After pretending to go to sleep, Toshiro ended up purposely leaving his captain's haori behind on Ichigo's desk and leaving with the robe the mysterious attacker had.

The next thing they know, a fireball came out of the sky and nearly struck them. Which resulted in Ichigo looking up and was shocked by what he was looking at.

Present time

Ichigo was currently looking up at the two females who were currently hovering in the air.

They both were wearing the exact same clothing. Which was a sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black arrancar themed boots, and short schoolgirl themed skirts. The only way to tell the two apart was one had short red hair and and the other had slightly longer blue hair that was in two pigtails. Their skirt, stockings, and gloves were the same color as the person wearing its hair. They both also had what appeared to be the remnants of their mask on their foreheads going down and also small sheaths on the back of it going vertical. They also had eyeshadow for their represented color and both had green eyes.

As he looked at them, something in the back of his head was telling him that he knew them from somewhere. As he looked up at them a sudden flashback came to him.

(flashback)

It showed a young Ichigo who was currently playing by himself in the sandbox. He really didn't have that many friends, so he usually played by himself. But as he was playing, he noticed a pair of shadows over his.

He looked up and saw a pair of girls that looked the same, except one had blue hair in small pigtails and the other had small red hair. They both also had shirts that were similar, except they were the same color depending on which girl was wearing it, so basically the blue haired girl was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, and the other one was wearing a red shirt and tan shorts. Both seemed to be identical twins.

"Hey, why are you playing by yourself?" asked the red headed girl.

"Nobody usually plays with me, maybe because I see weird people." said young Ichigo who probably thought they would leave him too.

The two girls just looked at each other In confusion. They wanted to come over and hang out cause it looked like he needed some company, but now they find out kids wouldn't hang out with him just because he sees weird people?

"Well, we'll play with you." said the blue haired sister.

Young Ichigo just looked up in shock, and could only smile in glee. that would be his last smile for a while.

A couple of weeks after Ichigo's encounter with the two girls, he received some horrible news.

He had been informed by his parents that the two girls that he usually played with, had apparently died in a car accident. Which caused Ichigo to feel intense sadness for several months. It wasn't until Ichigo's mother came and began to cheer him up that he was feeling better.

Which eventually came to the time of her death, and Ichigo strengthening himself for the years to come.

(flashback end)

Ichigo had suppressed that memory to relieve himself of the pain, but strangely it appeared only after these two girls appeared.

Now that he looked at them, he could tell that if those two girls were still alive, then they'd look just like them. Of course, the only way they were the same girls would be if they had the same bracelet he got them when they were still little.

He was pushed out of his thoughts by the red head talking to him.

"You, what's your name?" asked the redhead, who had seen the same flashback with her sister, and it brought some old memories of their previous life back. They remember becoming fast friends with Ichigo and this guy looked just like him.

Ichigo just calmly stated, "Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo who didn't know the answer would change this fight.

As soon as his full name was said, Yin and Yang just stood their in the air shocked out of what they just heard. Ichigo? This guy was the Ichigo they use to know?

Ichigo himself was confused. Here they were, close to barbequing their asses, and suddenly they disappeared. Before he could say anything he was quickly tackled to the ground and could feel two weights on him.

As he opened his dazed vision, he was looking directly into the eyes of the two girls that were about to fight them, and, were they crying?

As he looked closer he did see streams of tears going down both their faces.

"i-i-Ichigo?" asked the blue haired girl with a stutter.

Ichigo could only nod, which resulted in both of them crying harder and gave him a tight hug. What was going on?

They both just looked at him before replying, "It's us Yin and Yang"

Ichigo's world suddenly felt like it stopped. These were the two girls he used to play with? That meant he was finally reunited with two of his first friends!

Ichigo could only pull both of them in a tight hug as he began to cry, something he hadn't done since his mother died. He had finally been reunited with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, here's the first ever Ichigo x yin x yang pairing here on this site. Amazing right? Well don't worry, there will be more of this I guaranteed it. Anyways, please leave a review, and please feel free to check out my other stories to please.


	2. Chapter 2

The yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki

chapter 2

hey guys, I just want to say I am greatly surprised by how many people liked just the first chapter. If you liked the first chapter, then you'll love this one. Enjoy, please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin and Yang could only rub his back as Ichigo was letting out old sadness from his heart. Usually when they were kids they would always do this to him when he was sad.

After a moment of crying Ichigo stood up and offered them his hands, which they took and stood up with him.

Toshiro himself was confused, here two arrancars come out of nowhere and begin to attack them, then they end up recognizing Ichigo from somewhere and now here they are standing together like they know each other. Odd.

When Yin and Yang looked at Toshiro, they suddenly realized why they came here. It was to kidnap Toshiro for their leader, but they didn't account for meeting their old friend.

Ichigo just looked at the conflicted emotions going across both their faces and could honestly tell that they had become...cute? Usually he didn't think about being in a relationship, because of his girlfriend or wife being targeted, or because he didn't truly think about it.

With quick speeds, Yin and Yang quickly knocked Ichigo out while retreating, with Toshiro attempting to follow.

The last words Ichigo heard from them before being knocked out was, "We're sorry."

Ichigo began to hear his name from a familiar voice, "Ichigo, come on wake up." said a voice that sounded feminine. His vision slowly cleared too see Rukia and Renji, "I know what'll wake him up." said Renji with a grin as he blew on his knuckles and pulled back his fist, "Wake the hell up, you lazy wuss." said Renji who gave a sharp punch to Ichigo's face, effectively waking him up.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" asked Ichigo pissed off.

"It's your own damn fault for lying in the ground" said Renji pushing his forehead against Ichigo's.

Strangely, Ichigo didn't bother to come up with a comeback as he had other thoughts on his mind. If those girls were Yin and Yang, then how did they come back as arrancar?

Rukia decided to snap Ichigo out of his thoughts and asked, "Ichigo, what happened here?"

Ichigo just looked around and just placed his face in his palm. "Where's Toshiro?"

"You mean captain Hitsugaya?" asked a surprised Rukia.

Ichigo then spent a certain amount of time explaining what he knew, except about knowing the two girls.

Rukia asked him If there was anything else.

He looked at Rukia, "He mentioned someone called Kusaka." replied Ichigo.

As Rukia told Renji to go to soul society's library, in another warehouse is where Toshiro is found to awaken from a nightmare involving the central 46, Hyorinmaru, and Kusaka.

Back in soul society on top of a buildings roof is where we find the masked figure from before. Kneeling near him are Yin and Yang.

"So, what happened with Toshiro?" asked the mysterious masked man.

Yin and Yang had come up with a fake report because they didn't want to put Ichigo in trouble and let their boss know they didn't fight him.

"We encountered a shinigami and couldn't captured Toshiro." said Yin hoping their leader would believe it.

"It doesn't matter, eventually he will have to join us." said the figure looking at the soul society.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Kisuke, were having a talk while at the same time several lieutenants and captain Kyoraku were having a meeting with the same discussion.

Later that night, captain Kyoraku was walking down the corridor of the soul society but was being followed by Yin who had her won thoughts, 'I can't believe me and Yang actually found him.' during their times as arrancar, they had been sad that their first friend wasn't with them. They had hoped to find him one day and hang out.

(time skip to the final battle)

The following events had happened in order. Captain Kyoraku had been attacked by the masked figure, Hisagi and Kira had fought against Toshiro, Ichigo had heard from Rukia central 46 ordered Toshiro's execution, they had found out about Kusaka, the masked figure had attacked Ichigo while Rukia fought against Yin and Yang, Ichigo found out that the masked man was Kusaka, finally Kusaka had made it the soul society and had unleashed the power of the oin and transformed into a large purple ice dragon.

Yin and Yang had landed on his hands, and they were damaged due to fighting Rukia. He originally had wanted to kill them, but decided to instead pretend to kill them just to see the reaction of that substitute shinigami, he had noticed the way they looked at him.

So when he freezed both Yin and Yang in his hands, he looked towards Ichigo and instantly became wary, because he had a furious look on his face and seemed to be radiating a similar energy which sensed like a hollows.

Ichigo's face was suddenly covered by his mask, but a large tornado of energy encased him and was creating a strong wind that pushed back many of the onlookers, including even captain Yamamoto, all who were beginning to sweat because of the energy.

When it dissipated, it revealed a figure around Ichigo's height, except this figure was extremely different.

The figure had a hollow mask like Ichigo, except this one had black markings stretching past the eyes and mouth along with two other curved at the forehead. He also had two horns pointing forward. His boy was white and appeared to have a small hole in the chest along with more black markings. He also had small red tuffs at his wrists, and around his collarbone. He also had black claws and had seemingly long orange hair stretching down towards his waist. The remnants of a shinigami robe were shown from the remains of the right sleeve, and the waist down of the robes were left.

All of the captains, lieutenants, and other bystanders including Kusaka, were shocked that he had gone increasingly angry with just that simple action.

The now hollow Ichigo just looked at the now dragon Kusaka and just let out a loud roar, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR R."

Before any of them could blink, Ichigo just disappeared and reappeared in the face of a shocked Kusaka and gave a huge arc swipe across his chest, resulting in Kusaka screaming in pain and anger.

He attempted to swipe his claws to rip Ichigo apart, but was shocked when he saw the hollow shinigami suddenly stop his massive claw with just one hand!

Hollow Ichigo just looked up and made another large slash across his abdomen, which instantly healed.

"Nice try." came Kusaka's reply as he shot out multiple ice projectiles at Ichigo, who just used sonido and got a safe distance.

"Perish soul reaper!" roared Kusaka who shot out more of the ice, but this time Ichigo slashed each one into bits, making Kusaka more angry.

"That's it!" roared Kusaka who used more power of the oin and made the tower of ice he was standing on more taller, until it resembled a huge tree made of ice.

Captain Yamamoto quickly got everyone's attention, "Everyone, Kusaka must be destroyed, go forth and protect the soul society!" roared the commander.

All the shinigami instantly listened to their leader and began running on the ice tree's branches.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" said Byakuya as he sent his wave of sakura petals at Kusaka, but the attack was blocked by a piece of ice coming out of the tree.

"Growl, Zabimaru!" roared Renji as his blade extended but this time Kusaka was able to grab it and pulled Renji into the ground while continuing his fight with Ichigo.

"Out of the way!" came Kusaka's roar as he instantly sent a yellow energy out to send the shinigami flying, but instead was shocked to see Ichigo stopped it with a Getsuga Tenshou.

The captains took this opportunity to attack. Captain Soifon striked first.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" cried Soifon as she stung Kusaka's left arm once and then twice, leaving it to end up breaking apart, only to reform again.

"Roar, Tenken!" came Sajin's reply as a large hand covered in armor wielding a blade was brought down on Kusaka's leg, but the cut was already healing.

Kusaka quickly swiped away Soifon and Sanji, and focused on the hollow Ichigo, who had been standing there the whole time.

"Your next!" roared Kusaka who shot out two ice dragon's that looked like Hyorinmaru, but they were quickly slashed apart by Ichigo's sword. Causing Kusaka to become even angrier.

"Lets see how smug you are after this!" roared Kusaka as most the soul society was engulfed in a large black mass that was full of several of the shinigami.

(the same thing happens to them, except that Yin and Yang aren't hollows and aren't fighting them.)

On top of the large mass, is where hollow Ichigo is still striking at Kusaka with everything he has. While inside his head is a different story.

(Ichigo's mindscape)

inside Ichigo's mindscape is where we find Ichigo and Hichigo in a locked battle with neither of them stopping.

"Enough, if we keep this up we'll kill everyone." said a struggling Ichigo.

"Ha king, if we don't then he'll surely kill our queens." came Hichigo's reply with his regular mad grin.

"Queens?" questioned a shocked Ichigo.

"Yeah queens, every king needs a queen or two and those two fit the bill." said Hichigo while pushing harder.

"But why them?" asked Ichigo pushing the same force.

"Because I'm you, meaning I know that you like those two." said Hichigo pushing away.

"I don't know what your talking about." came Ichigo's reply as he had a little pink tint on his face.

"Sure, in the mean time I'll be kicking that bastards ass." said Hichigo as he disappeared.

'Do I really like them?' thought Ichigo who just sat down on the side of the building.

(back outside)

The still hollow Ichigo was about to deliver one more Getsuga Tenshou to Kusaka's head, when his mask began to have cracks in it until it broke leaving the rest of his white hollow skin to crack until all of it fell apart. Leaving him in just the waist down of his shinigami robes.

Kusaka saw he was momentarily shocked and took the chance to slam him down into the ground.

"Now shinigami, die!" roared Kusaka as he shot out a wave of ice, but all of it was suddenly engulfed in flames before it stopped.

Shocked both fighters turned towards the attack, and Ichigo seemed the most shocked.

He was staring at Yin and Yang, both who were out of the ice, but they both had a change.

Yang had the same look, except on her back were what appeared to be white bones that were creating flames that were in the shape of bird wings, the bracelets on her wrist were creating small blades of fire, and finally where her boots use to be, were instead bird talons that looked to be made out of bone. Other than that she appeared the same.

Yin was the same as her sister in keeping her usual appearance. Except she had what appeared to be a spine that had a long tail of electricity with a bone tip at the end, on her back. She also had electricity coming from her bracelets, and where her boots use to be, were instead dragon feet that seemed to be made of bone. Again she appeared to same as her sister.

Ichigo had only on thing to think, 'resurreccion'

Kusaka just smirked and began to laugh, "You really think the two of you can stop me?" laughed Kusaka who suddenly stopped his laughing as he felt a large amount of pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a gaping hole that seemed to be steaming, and the regeneration was slower.

He looked towards the source to see Yang with a fireball in her right hand while her flaming wings were keeping her hovered in the air.

He just roared in rage and quickly shot towards her with his claws raised. Before he could touch her, his arm was suddenly blasted off and he felt an increasing pain as electricity coursed through his body.

He looked towards to Yin to see she had thrown it and had another one ready.

Seeing as he was losing, he began to step back but was suddenly stopped as he suddenly looked ahead and thought the world was splitting. But in reality he had been split down the middle by a hollow enhanced Getsuga Tenshou by Ichigo.

Kusaka's remains had completely crumbled away and disappeared in the wind.

Ichigo himself was caught falling by Yin and Yang who rushed to his side and layed him down.

He looked up at them and just replied, "Glad you're alright." he slowly slipped into unconsciousness as his body was too exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

finally, the next chapter is done. I just want say I'm sorry if the fight scene isn't the best as this is my first real fight scene with bleach. So send me them reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The yin and yang of ichigo kurosaki

chapter 3

hey guys, I just want say thank you for saying their resurrecion were good, but who says that's the end? You'll just have to wait and find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

after the near disaster with Kusaka, the shinigami got straight to work at restoring the soul society back to normal.

Ichigo was currently resting at the 4th division barracks, while Yin and Yang were in a much worst predicament.

They were currently bound in chains and in the meeting hall of captains, with all of them their including captain yamamoto.

"arrancar Yin and Yang, you are brought to this trial to determine the faith of both of you, do you have any words to say before we begin" asked the the captain.

The two sisters just looked down and shook their heads.

"very well, Mayuri, bring me the data" said yamamoto.

The clown looking captain handed the captain a disk that contained the data that they had shown during the fight.

The head captain then placed the disk in a projector like device and a screen popped up.

It showed the two hugging Ichigo, from what Toshiro had provided, and then it showed them defending ichigo while he was tired. The captains were very much surprised.

The head captain turned them, "according to this video, it seems you two know kurosaki-san?" asked the aged captain.

Yin began to speak, "we know Ichigo because before we were arrancar, we were little girls who had become quick friends for ichigo. But sadly several weeks after wards we died in a car accident and ended up in huenco mundo, where we found Kusaka who promised to help us find ichigo. But we had a feeling he would betray us" said Yin explaining the tale.

The captains were momentarily surprised that these two arrancar were old friends with Ichigo.

"hmm, very well, do you know anybody who can help with your case" asked the head captain.

They both looked towards captain Toshiro who calmly walked next to them, "I can vouch for them" said the young captain.

"when the two of them appeared before me and kurosaki, I thought we would have to fight them, but that quickly went away when I saw them tackle kurosaki into a hug, then they said they were his first friends, then kurosaki seemed to be crying and grabbed the both of them into a hug" said Toshiro finishing the explanation.

The head captain seemed a little content that they were allies.

"I will have captain Soifon take you both a to a small cell before making my decision" said captain yamamoto.

Yin and Yang's arms were restrained in special shackles and were lead down the hall with captain Soifon by their side.

"if what you said is true, what exactly is kurosaki to you two" asked captain Soifon who was curious.

Yin and Yang were a little surprised that this shinigami would casually try and start a conversation with them, but Yang decided to answer, "we were old childhood friends, so we knew him when he was real little" replied yang.

Soifon took that as best as they could, after all they ended up arrancar before they could know anything more. The captain was curious because it was impressive when he fought against captain kuchiki. He could be an impressive fighter.

They finally made it to the cell, and simply waited as Soifon returned back to the meeting to determine their sentence.

(several minutes later)

Yin and Yang were jolted from their naps from their cell door opening and captain Soifon standing there, "come on, it's time" replied Soifon who began leading them back to the meeting room.

When they finally got there, they saw all the captains there, and it seemed they had an excited glint in their eyes.

"Yin and Yang, after careful consideration, I hereby sentence you two" Yin and Yang began to shake a little in fear, "to be under the watchful eye of kurosaki-san" finished the captain.

Yin and Yang were feeling confusion and excitement. Confusion for why he chose that instead of executing them like they thought he would. Excitement because they would get to hang out with Ichigo and could learn a little bit more of him.

"right now kurosaki-san is resting in the 4th division barracks, captain Unohonna will escort you there" said captain Yamamoto as they were led out of the meeting chamber and towards the 4th divisions.

When they got there they looked down because some of the shinigami looked at them and just sneered. It made them feel guilty because they did partially help in the attack.

They had finally made it to a small bed with Ichigo in it, sitting up right.

"kurosaki-san, you have some visitors" said Unohonna leaving the three to chat.

Ichigo just looked at them and gave them his regular grin, which made them both relaxed.

"hey, you two alright" asked a concerned Ichigo.

"yeah, the head captain just told us what was gonna happen" replied Yin with an excited attitude.

Ichigo just waited till they said anything.

Yang decided to brake the news, "he said we would be under your watch, which basically means you'll have to keep an eye on us" replied Yang with a slight blush.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Yin and Yang quickly latched onto him with big smiles on their faces.

Ichigo just looked down and could only match their smiles with one of his own. And think, 'I'll protect both of you, I promise'. Ichigo just layed down with Yin and Yang still clutching him and they all took some rest in Ichigo's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, here's the next chapter. Yamamoto just sent yin and yang under ichigo's watch, what could happen now? You'll have to wait and see. Also I'm just throwing this out there, but if anyone has an idea to improve yin and yang's resurrecion, I'm all ears.


	4. Chapter 4

The yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki

chapter 4

yo guys, sorry it took long, sorry if I didn't write the captains as you all expected, this is again the first bleach fic I've written, so I'm gonna need to get use to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Yin and Yang on were on their way to Kisuke's shop, before that they had been resting comfortably on Ichigo's bed.

Though that didn't sit well with captain Unohana who gave them one of here smiles and made them promise not to do anything like that while he was recovering again.

They finally made it to the shop to see the very person they were looking for sitting cross legged and holding his fan in front of his face.

As soon as he saw them he waved them over, and began talking. "Hello Ichigo, wow two girls, for a moment I thought..." began Kisuke who was suddenly on his back as Ichigo had given him a punch to the face.

Ichigo himself was irritated from what Kisuke said. Just because he didn't show his interest in girls, didn't mean he was gay.

Yin and Yang just smiled at seeing that this was probably gonna be a regular thing.

Kisuke just pushed himself up while using a tissue to stop the blood flowing freely from his nose. "So, what do you need Kurosaki-san?" asked Kisuke.

"Me and my friends" Ichigo gestured to Yin and Yang "were wondering if you could make two gigais before school starts?" asked Ichigo.

"Umm, Kurosaki-san, aren't they arrancar?" asked a confused Kisuke.

"Yeah, long explanation, but can you get them gigais?" asked Ichigo who was getting irritated.

Kisuke just smiled, "Sure, although that means that I'm going to have to ask them to strip, so.." Kisuke was once again punched out of his musings, literally, by a red faced Ichigo.

"You do that and I'll kick your ass!" replied Ichigo who wasn't about to let this idiot see his friends naked.

Kisuke just mumble, "I was going to have Yoruichi do it." replied Kisuke who held another tissue to his nose.

Yin and Yang simply smiled at seeing Ichigo try and be protective.

After all the trouble at the front, they all retreated in the shop where he prepared tea for all of them. While Ichigo explained the reason they were there.

Kisuke just sat there and listened and was confused. Usually the commander would immediately have the two executed, but by the sounds of it he let them off with a slap to the wrist.

"So Kurosaki-san, why do you need gigais?" asked a curious Kisuke.

"Because, they'll be staying at my house and I'll have my dad sign up for school so I can keep an eye on them." replied Ichigo.

Kisuke just nodded and called Yoruichi, a small black cat walked out an in a puff of smoke transformed from a black cat into dark skin woman with purple hair in a ponytail, with golden colored eyes. She was wearing a black backless sleeveless undershirt with an orange shirt over with two white stripes around the shoulders. She wears a large beige sash around her waist with a pair of black stretch pants.

She looked to see Ichigo with yin and yang, "Hey Ichigo, finally got a pair of girlfriends?" teased a grinning Yoruichi seeing Ichigo try to calm his blushing face.

"I came to get gigais for my friends here because they'll be living with me and my family and will be attending school." replied Ichigo after calming down his blush.

"Well, come in you two so we can get you some bodies." replied Yoruichi as she led the two arrancar into the shop.

After a few moments of waiting, Yin and Yang finally came out in their gigais.

Yin and Yang's gigais were wearing long sleeved shirts that were their respective colors, while also wearing shite skirts. They also didn't have the skull pieces.

Overall, it was a complete change from their arrancar forms. With that part settled, Ichigo and the girls proceeded down the street towards Ichigo's house.

As they finally stopped at Ichigo's place, he turned to them. "Alright, when I open the door, you two duck. Got it?" questioned Ichigo.

Yin and Yang were just a little confused but simply nodded.

Ichigo grabbed the doorknob, gave it a turn, and ducked as his dad came flying through the air with a kick.

Ichigo just looked at Yin and Yang and replied, "Yes this happens a lot." replied Ichigo with a sweat drop.

Isshin pulled himself off the ground and turned around to face his son, but abruptly stopped when he saw two girls that seemed familiar, but his father side immediately kicked in.

"Ichigo, finally you have decided to find your destined one, and now have found me my third and fourth daughters!" exclaimed an excited Isshin who had landed on his ass after Ichigo giving him a kick to the head.

"You idiot! Quick making assumptions like that!" exclaimed Ichigo who was red in the face.

Yin and Yang just shook their heads with smiles on their faces. They could get use to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for this being short, but I didn't really feel like making a long explanation of what's gonna happen for this. Next chapter they go to school, also I got a few ideas for a possible harem, so if you have ideas send them to me.


	5. Chapter 5

The yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki

chapter 5

hey people, sorry for the long wait. I just want to say now, that this chapter will be short, mostly because I don't know how to continue it after this chapter. Just read the author's note at the end for a better explanation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking for twenty minutes, they had finally made it to Ichigo's school. Yin and yang just looked at in in awe as they never attended a high school before.

"IIIII-CCCCCHHHHH-IIIIIII-GGGGGOOOOOOOOO." shouted the voice of one of Ichigo's loud friends, Keigo. Who ended up being close lined by Ichigo once again.

Yin and yang just sweat dropped. They had a feeling this would get old, real easy.

Suddenly, all three of them turned toward the school, right before one of the floors exploded for no reason.

Rukia and Renji were standing on the roof of a home when they felt the reitsu. "That reitsu, it's coming from Ichigo's school." replied Rukia as she and Renji quickly dashed towards Ichigo's school.

Ichigo himself, along with Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and the two sisters just stood there as everyone had run away when they felt the explosion.

Ichigo and Uryu jumped onto a ruined ledge, Ichigo had gone into his spirit body encase this was the work of a spirit.

He quickly brought Zangetsu in front of him narrowly blocking the strike from a figure who was wearing a strange mask and cloak. He also appeared to be quite large.

Ichigo swung at the figure with a Getsuga Tenshou, but the figure seemed to take the full hit of the attack, and was able to dodge Chad's de gigante attack.

Ichigo, Uryu, and chad rushed down from the building while Orihime watched over the others as asked by Ichigo. Yin and yang though were watching the seen from the building. Both worried over Ichigo.

Uryu had mentioned the figure took Ichigo's attack straight on, so Ichigo quickly resorted to using his bankai and sped towards the figure, who just ran in the opposite direction away from Ichigo.

Ichigo ran towards the figure, but had to block a strike from his right, which gave the first figure the chance to deliver a kick to the substitute shinigami, sending him to the ground.

The second figure seemed to be wielding a blade weapon with a long handle.

The ground below the three fighters shook as they looked up and saw a third masked figure with enormous size and hands.

"This reitsu is the same as before." replied Uryu. The three of them split away to fight individually.

Uryu jumped in front of the large figure and shot several of his spirit arrows at him, but they were all blocked by the fat figure who seemed to be enjoying the attack. "thanks for the meal." replied the figure as he glowed for a moment.

"The spirit energy." replied a shocked Uryu.

"I'll return the favor." replied the figure as he shot hundred small violet colored blast at Uryu, who was able to dodge for the most part, but was hit by one last blast.

Chad himself dodged the strike of the large figure, which created a large crater in the ground.

"El directo!" shouted Chad as his spirit energy increased his fists, but the large figure seemed to copy it as his right fists glowed green as it hit and deflected Chad's attack like it was nothing. While also sending the large Mexican crashing into the building.

Ichigo himself though was busy slashing at the other figure, but he was too fast and sent Ichigo to the school roof.

"How pathetic." replied the fat figure appearing in front of Ichigo.

"Growl, Zabimaru." shouted the voice of Renji as his zanpaktou's bankai form had hit the place the fat figure had disappeared from. Zabimaru's bankai form was that of an ape's skull with a red mane and a segmented body similar to that of a snake's.

"Ichigo, you alright?" questioned Renji as Zabimaru coiled itself around him.

"Yeah, somehow." replied Ichigo.

Renji then mentioned that he and Rukia had sensed similar reitsu near the clinic, which Ichigo quickly realized was where Yuzu and Karin were still at.

The fat figure saw he was trying to run and was about to chase after him, but was stopped in his tracks by Uryu holding up his bow.

The one with the blade was heading towards Uryu, but Renji brought Zabimaru's head coming towards him. Which was blocked by the larger figure holding its jaws open. Zabimaru slammed him into the school, while Ichigo made it far away out of danger.

The large figure then grabbed Zabimaru and pulled Renji towards him, who was hit by the figures fist encase in the green glow.

Uryu shot a few arrows at the blade wielding figure who missed one of the arrows which broke his mask.

He looked down at his left arm to see chains wrapped around it, as well as his entire body.

All of them felt the wind go crazy as the sky began to turn an eerie green color. Two large skeletons holding a large door closed appeared out of the sky, and the doors were opening as a large chain attached itself to the mask-less figure and began pulling him to the entrance as the wind went even crazier. These were the gates of hell.

A large hand holding a blade came out of the gates, the small figure was pressed against the blade, and seemed to have dispersed into spirit particles, which went into the gates as they closed completely disappearing from the sky.

Meanwhile, Rukia herself wasn't doing any better than the others. She was facing two masked figures like the other three, only accept one had tentacles coming from his chest, and the other just stood there.

In both the tentacle arms of the figure, was Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"It's impressive how you can stay so strong in this situation." replied the tentacle figure.

"Finish her off, Gunjo." replied the other figure crossing his arms.

The tentacle figure shot the two from his chest at Rukia.

"Hadou #33: soukatsui!" shouted Rukia as the attack shot at the tentacles with a blue flame like blast. Which burnt the tentacles a little, but they came through the attack toward a a shocked Rukia.

But that changed as Ichigo came out of no where, and sliced the tentacles while taking a stance in front of Rukia.

"What are you planning on doing with my sisters?" questioned an angry Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you must come with us." replied the second figure completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Gunjo, you go back first." replied the figure as two flames shaped like swords appeared from his open palms. He charged at Ichigo and the two began to exchange strike after strike, until Ichigo managed to his his shoulder.

The figure just slammed some flames into Ichigo's blade, sending him crashing into the roof of a building.

Ichigo stood up and could see the other figure taking his sisters through some portal that was quickly closing.

Before the portal could be closed all the way, the figure suddenly lost his arm holding Karin and a large explosion happened behind the figure as Karin was thrown through the air. She was safely caught by another figure, except this one had a strange black colored blade and was looking down at the two figures.

The two of them just proceeded to attack the figure, who alternated between blocking tentacle strikes and flame strikes. All while holding an unconscious Karin.

The figure pulled back as the tentacle one opened a new portal and tried to take Ichigo's other sister in, but was immediately cut off by a ball of condensed electricity as It nearly hit his mask.

The figure turned towards the ball to see a serious faced yin in her arrancar uniform, who was quickly joined by her sister yang, also in her arrancar uniform.

Seeing as this wasn't going in his favor, the figure quickly leaped through the portal and was safe as one of yang's fireballs passed where the portal once was.

Yang just cursed her luck as she and yin had failed in getting Ichigo's sister back. They just looked down at Ichigo as the flame wielding figure had disappeared, but not before telling Ichigo to destroy the gates of hell first.

Ichigo just hung his head in shame at not being able to get his sister in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for the long wait, but I was having trouble on how to continue this. If you are familiar with the action scenes, then you would know they come from the fourth bleach movie. I decided to continue this story following the fourth movie. I got the idea from reading an Ichigo and senna fic. So if you know which one I'm talking about, then you'll know that this will have probably less than ten chapters. But I still plan to make it good for you all. One more thing, a heads up to the two polls on my profile. If you could place your vote for them, then that would be great. Also, you all will have a big surprise when Ichigo fights in hell. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

The yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the fight between them and the mysterious figures, they had gotten chad to the clinic where Orihime could heal him.

"Who are you?" asked the lieutenant. "That chain is from hell."

"What?" asked a shocked Uryu.

"Yeah, that's right. My name is Kokuto. I'm a sinner, as you can see." replied Kokuto holding up a broken chain from his chest.

"You're the same as those guys wearing the black capes?" asked Renji with one of his eyebrows raised.

"That's right." replied Kokuto.

"Why would a sinner help us?" questioned Rukia.

"Help you? That's not quite right." replied Kokuto shaking his hand. "It's not like I'm on your side. I just can't stand those guys."

"I don't give a damn about all that. If you are a sinner, you know how to get to hell, right?" asked an irritated Ichigo. "In that case, take me to hell!" spoke Ichigo. "Otherwise, Yuzu will.."

"She'll die." replied Kokuto shocking everyone in the room. "The environment of hell is deadly to an ordinary person. If you don't hurry and save her, she will die."

Ichigo just looked down in frustration as yin and yang were rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.

"You shinigami have at least heard stories of what hell is like, right?" asked Kokuto looking at Renji and Rukia.

"Yes. Hell is..." replied Rukia describing hell. "souls that cannot go back to the place of their origin, soul society...that is, those who have committed great sins are taken there. Those who are taken to hell are named as 'sinners' and are bound with chains, and the guardians force them to confront their sins, forever." finished Rukia holding up a drawing of hers, which was badly drawn.

"Well..not just anyone can endure hell." replied Kokuto. "You still want to go, in spite of that?" asked Kokuto looking at Ichigo.

"Of course! I can't leave Yuzu in such a place by herself!" replied Ichigo with conviction in his voice.

"I see. If you're ready for the consequences, I don't mind taking you there." replied Kokuto with a smile looking down. "All I want to do is beat those guys from before." replied Kokuto standing up from his seat.

"You look like you could help with that." replied Kokuto looking at Ichigo.

"Why are you fighting them?" asked Renji looking at Kokuto.

"Like I said, I can't stand them. If there's someone you don't like, eliminate them. Hell is that kind of place." replied Kokuto walking around the bed's side.

"If you were taken to hell, that means that you must accumulated a few sins yourself." replied Rukia.

"True, the things I did warrant me being taken to hell. However, there are times when a person needs to embrace the darkness for the sake of the people they love. Well then, let's get going." replied Kokuto looking back at them.

"Yeah." agreed Ichigo.

"Wait! Ichigo, you're seriously planning on trusting a complete stranger like him." replied Renji gesturing to Kokuto.

"It doesn't matter if he's a stranger. I'm going to get Yuzu back. To do that, I need his help." replied Ichigo.

"Even if he's telling the truth, going there now would be playing right into the enemy's hands!" replied Renji getting in Ichigo's face.

"I know that! But I have no choice but to go!" replied Ichigo with conviction ins his voice.

"In that case, we will go with you." replied Rukia getting in between them to keep them from tearing each other apart.

"Right then, get ready." replied Kokuto ready to go. "I'll open the gate to hell soon."

(meanwhile, in hell)

"Shuren-sama, they have made their way to hell." replied the large figure.

"I see. Is Mura-kun back?" questioned the fire user.

"No. he was pierced by a kushannard's blade and has sunk to the depths of hell." replied the tentacle one taking off his mask. "it will probably take a while for him to restore."

"That fool...in that case, take Taikon and Garugai with you." replied the figure on the throne.

"Understood." replied the tentacle figure as he left the room with the other two following.

"Come all the way here, Kurosaki Ichigo. Using your strength, we shall obtain freedom." replied the figure.

(Ichigo and the others)

Ichigo, Kokuto Rukia, Uryu, Renji, Yin, and Yang had entered through the portal leading to hell.

"Welcome, this is the entrance to hell." replied Kokuto referring to the large vastness of all the white block like buildings.

"It's a lot different to what I imagined." replied Renji looking down at the scene.

"You guys haven't been here before, either?" asked a surprised quincy. "Don't the shinigami control hell, too?"

"What we do is monitoring, rather than administration." replied Rukia. "All matters relating to hell are usually strictly prohibited."

"I'll be there, Yuzu." replied Ichigo brimming with confidence. "Kokuto."

"Their secret base is in the innermost part of hell. Let's run!" yelled Kokuto as he leaped from the white platform with the others behind him.

As they ran on the blue pathway, Ichigo and Uryu took notice of the figures on the block-like buildings. "what are they?" questioned Ichigo.

"They're sinners too. However, they have given up on fighting." replied Kokuto leading the group.

"Given up on fighting?" was Renji's reply.

"Yeah. Why do you think that sinners who fall into hell are given the strength to fight? It's to let them fight the guardians of hell and know their own weakness. No matter how much they hone their skills, they can never match up to the guardians. Their hopes are crushed, they are tortured, and eventually they turn into invalids who lose the ability to think." replied Kokuto as they past lots of sinners who didn't seem to have a brain cell left.

"Even so, we put up a resistance. The source of our strength is our hatred. In hell, it's a proof of who you are."replied Kokuto. "It seems they've noticed your presence."

All of them just continued to run as a large skeletal figure rose from the side of the pathway.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo as they ran faster from it's outstretched hand.

"That's one of the guardians of hell, a kushannard." replied Kokuto.

"That thing?" replied Rukia.

"All they do is catch us sinners and eat us." replied Kokuto as one of them was currently eating a sinner it had caught.

"Don't they die if they're eaten?" asked Uryu.

"Nope. Even if they are eaten, they'll come back to life." replied Kokuto. "Here, we sinners are eaten and reborn, countless times. Until our spirits are broken down completely." replied Kokuto as the one was currently heading their way. "Be careful! It's the same for you guys. Once you're killed, you'll be bound in chains, and you'll never be able to leave this place.

Ichigo looked behind them as the creature brought down it's hand to crush them, luckily they were able to take the floating blocks as a new path.

A kushannard appeared in the middle of the path; which didn't stop our heroes from jumping on its back and continued on the path. What was shocking to them was several kushannards were simply walking right through the buildings!

"Let's make a break for it." replied Ichigo as two of the guardians were in front of them.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" exclaimed Renji as it zanpaktou extended.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" exclaimed Rukia as a wave of ice was sent straight forward.

"Light wind!" exclaimed Uryu as he sent hundreds of arrows forward.

All of their attacks had hit the guardian, but they simply brushed right off.

"Let's go, bankai!" shouted Ichigo becoming surrounded by black and red reitsu before it dispersed to show his bankai. "Getsuga..." he was cut off from his hollow mask appearing on his face. "Tenshou." exclaimed Ichigo as he unleashed several strong strikes of black reitsu that hit a few of the guardians and caused a large explosion.

Ichigo landed on the ground and just looked at his hand.

"You fool! If you're going to use your hollowfication, warn us first!" replied a frustrated Rukia.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked an angry Uryu. We were almost caught up in that last attack as well!"

"I'm sorry, my mask just came on by itself." replied Ichigo.

"The power just now was that of a hollow?" asked a curious Kokuto.

"Yeah." replied Ichigo turning to him.

"In that case, it must have reacted due to you being in hell. The atmosphere calls forth all of your sleeping ability. If you let your guard down, you power will go out of control." replied Kokuto.

"We need to hurry." replied Kokuto as he quickly turned to the left and began to run on the path with Ichigo, Yin, and Yang following him.

"What's wrong, Ishida" asked Renji to Uryu.

"I have seen Kurosaki lose control before. If what he said is true, hell is far too dangerous for Kurosaki." replied Uryu adjusting his glasses.

The rest of them made it to Ichigo and continued on the path. Ichigo looked ahead to see no path.

"Hey! There's no road up ahead!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"It's fine, just jump!" instructed Kokuto.

The group just complied with him as they all took a strong leap over the edge and into the purplish mist.

They all were able to land on pieces of land that seemed to be in the middle of an ocean.

"What is this place?" asked Uryu.

Renji looked up at the skeleton to see it looked like the guardians with a large blade through the body. "A graveyard for those guys we just fought?"

"Where's Yuzu?" asked Ichigo from the top of the dead guardian's head.

"She's not here."

Uryu turned to the right to see the cloaked man with tentacles. The large one had also appeared on the other side.

"You guys, eh? Give Yuzu back!" exclaimed an irritated Ichigo.

"Sure we will." came the reply from the fat man as he descended to where Ichigo was. Ichigo was able to dodge the fat man as he slammed into the bones of the guardian.

"If you help us, that is." came his reply as he stood in the large dust cloud.

"I can finally take this cape off!" exclaimed the man as he tore off his cloak to reveal a very pudgy man with the same clothing as the sinners. "I'm Taikon. Nice to meet you." replied Taikon with a grin on his face.

The other man revealed himself with the same clothing and with long blue hair. His eyes were covered by the clothing as well. "My name is Gunjo.

The third man revealed himself with braided green hair and large muscles. "I'm Garugai."

"Give Yuzu back!" exclaimed Ichigo sending a wave of black reitsu at Taikon. Causing a large dust cloud to appear. Form the cloud is where Garugai decided to try and take him out, which failed.

"Too slow!" yelled Gunjo aiming his tentacles at Ichigo, but having it blocked by Zabimaru

"Howl, Zabimaru!" exclaimed Renji trying to take a swipe at him, which missed.

Taikon had attempted a sneak attack on Ichigo, but had been stopped by Uryu and his arrows.

What shocked Uryu was that the spot where the arrows had hit, is where a mouth appeared and ate them.

"Thanks for the meal." replied Taikon with a smug grin.

"Take this! Hadou #33: soukatsui!" shouted Rukia sending the blue kido at Taikon, which was eaten by a mouth on his stomach.

"Watch out! Once they take their capes off, they're not as weak as they were in the real world.

"What?" was Uryu's reply right before they dodged Garugai's strike.

Ichigo and Gunjo made their way on the outer rim of the bowl like structure. Two blue kido spells shot out of the dust cloud and hit where Gunjo was.

The cloud dispersed to show Taikon with several mouths on his body as he began to shoot out several pink blasts from each mouth. Which was good in destroying a good section of the grave.

Ichigo and Renji jumped off the side as it began to collapse. They were followed by Rukia who saw the platform Garugai had just thrown; causing the water to send a large wave at them. She then stabbed into the ground a few times before holding her zanpaktou sideways. "Tsugi no Mai: hakuren!" the spots that were stabbed each sent a portion of ice that combined together to freeze to water in place.

Taikon and Gunjo pushed through the ice and began to continue their fight with Ichigo and Uryu in the bowl-like structure. Rukia herself saw Garugai push through the cloud and was able to send out his fist which was connected to a cable towards Rukia.

She was able to dodge and turned around just as Garugai was about to smash his fist into her, but he was sent flying into the grave by a condensed ball of electricity.

Rukia turned towards it to see the ball transform back into Yin who gave her a smile. "Need a hand?"

Ichigo had jumped on the outer rim after giving Gunjo a Getsuga Tenshou, and was met with Kokuto. "Ichigo, you're sister is in that direction." replied Kokuto pointing ahead.

"let's go!" exclaimed Ichigo as he, Kokuto, Yin, and Yang jumped off the structure and into the ocean.

Rukia stayed on the platform as Gunjo charged.

Uryu and Taikon used speed to try and get ahead of the other.

Renji went bankai and sent Zabimaru straight at Garugai.

Ichigo and the rest of the group were falling from the sky after going through the water.

"What is this place?" asked Ichigo looking at the land.

"Once we get past this place, we'll reach the region where their secret base is located." replied Kokuto.

"Now's your chance. While your friends keep them occupied, their base in unguarded and easy to penetrate.

A kushannard rose out of one of the yellow pools and made a grab for Ichigo, but missed as Kokuto pushed Ichigo out of the way.

Kokuto had slammed into the ground and would have been a meal for the guardian, had Ichigo not cut off its hand and make a slice in it.

He had gotten him and Kokuto away after Kokuto had suffered some damage from the attack. Yin and Yang just stood next to each other encase they needed to help.

"Are you alright?" asked Ichigo at seeing the wound.

"Yeah, after spending years in hell, it becomes a part of you. Now go, you have to save your sister." replied Kokuto holding his arm.

"Why are you worried about my sister?" asked a curious Ichigo.

Kokuto then explained that he once had a sister and she had ended up sacrificing herself because of him. He also said he didn't want Ichigo to go through with that experience.

After a few minutes they all took off in Kokuto's direction for the secret base.

They had gone down a flight of stairs that went past a lot of lanterns, before they found themselves on some strange sand. Kokuto explained that it was sand made from the crushed bones of sinners. He then explained that there was no freedom in hell, and asked Ichigo for a favor; to free him so he could be reborn and see his sister again. Ichigo had said that he would if it was in his power.

So now here they were standing on the hill looking at the base where Ichigo's sister was at. Ichigo wasted no time and quickly sped toward the cage where Yuzu was. He saw an arrow made of fire head his way and was able to slash through it. As he got closer he began to dodge more fire arrows that were aimed at him. He looked up on top of the head that held the cage an saw a man.

"Good job on making it here, Kurosaki Ichigo." replied the man.

"Give Yuzu back!" yelled Ichigo holding his sword back.

"My name is Shuren." replied the man ignoring ichigo's reply. "You know what to do, right? If you want to save your sister's life, you need to do what I tell you to."

Shuren just grinned more at seeing Kokuto come up holding up his sword. "you intend to take us both on, by yourself?" asked Kokuto.

"i am not alone. Sinners cannot die in hell. Kokuto, you know what that means, right?" replied Shuren to Kokuto who quickly realized what he was implying.

"Taikon! Gunjo! Garugai!" exclaimed Shuren as the lave from the pot sent out three spouts that began to form the defeated sinners.

Gunjo was the first as he unleashed several tentacles that struck the ground Kokuto was just on. Kokuto got his blade stuck by one of Taikon's mouths, which held him in place as Garugai fell from the sky and struck. Causing a large dust cloud to come up.

Ichigo focused his attention to Shuren as he was able to dodge his attack.

"I'll take you on." replied Shuren as he dashed to Ichigo and ended up destroying the point that Ichigo was standing on.

"We need to help him." replied Yang who was ready to help Ichigo. She was stopped from her sister grabbing onto her arm. "wait, we both know Ichigo is strong, we should be helping Kokuto by evening the playing field." replied Yin.

Yang just relented as they quickly dashed over to Kokuto.

Gunjo sent more of his tentacles at Kokuto, but they were cut to pieces as Yang appeared in front of Gunjo with her flaming zanpaktou. Gunjo brought his tentacles up to his face and saw they were having a hard time regenerating. He merely grunted before charging at the arrancar. Yang waited til he was close enough before disappearing and then reappearing behind him with a red cero already charged in her right hand. She blasted him with it at point black range, causing him to be sent flying away from the battles.

Taikon was about to blast Kokuto, but was stopped from feeling a strong electrical surge go though his body. He brought his sneer over Yin who gave him the bird, infuriating the man as he quickly charged at the girl. She sent out several balls of condensed electricity which he promptly ate. He just gave her a smug grin before it changed and he was paralyzed. "what's wrong, Can't handle electrical charged reitsu?" was Yin's confident response.

Taikon just grew an angry frown on his face as he opened several mouths on his body and sent a barrage of pink blasts at Yin. She easily dodged them and wrapped her whip zanpaktou around his abdomen, resulting in him being electrocute again, and paralyzed as he fell to the ground.

Ichigo himself continued to parry against Shuren.

He had gotten himself pushed against one of the points but was able to launch himself back towards Shuren; who was firing several fire arrows to try and slow him down.

He continued to send shots at Ichigo and stretched his other hand out to the side and shot an arrow in that direction; which was in Yuzu's direction.

"Yuzu!" shouted Ichigo as he blocked another of Shuren's attacks.

Luckily, Kokuto had defeated Garugai and had intercepted the blast in time.

He found himself tied up with Gunjo's tentacles as the man had defeated Yang and had some energy left. The same could be said for Taikon as Yin lay beside her.

Kokuto threw his sword at Taikon; who promptly ate it without a care in the world. Kokuto raised his hand as the chain linked to his sword pulled Taikon into the lava. Gunjo was shocked, especially when he found himself pulled in with Kokuto still wrapped around his tentacles.

Ichigo quickly got himself up as he dodged several more shots from Shuren.

"What do you think you're looking at? Your opponent is me!"replied Shuren waiting for Ichigo to reemerge.

The smoke cloud dispersed to reveal Ichigo with his blue reitsu flowing around him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" exclaimed Ichigo sending a wave of black and red reitsu at Shuren, who was fast enough to get out of the away.

Ichigo's attack however continued upwards until it hit hell's sky.

"Magnificent! That power! Let's use that power to destroy the gates of hell!" exclaimed Shuren at seeing the opportunity coming closer.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Ichigo who was about to send another wave, but stopped when he saw Yuzu was in the line of fire.

"Wise choice. It looks like you haven't lost your cool to the extent of not knowing what would happen if you attack." replied Shuren sending another shot at Ichigo.

Ichigo just slowly began to walk forward as Shuren's attacks continued. The next attack shrouded Ichigo and dispersed to reveal him in his mask.

"That's good. Now, destroy the gate!" exclaimed Shuren who continued his attack on Ichigo.

This time, Ichigo dodged the attack and began running toward the shocked Shuren. Shuren quickly put up a wall of fire in an attempt to stop Ichigo's attack.

Ichigo quickly disappeared from Shuren's sight and reappeared on a small rock and began to speed pas the pillars with Shuren shooting blast after blast at him. The poor fool didn't see Ichigo in time as he sent an extra strong Getsuga Tenshou at him in point black range, which did the job in sending him away.

"Yuzu...I'm coming to get you!" exclaimed Ichigo turning towards the cage holding his sister, but was stopped by a familiar sword piercing his chest. Ichigo simply fell to the ground at the unexpected hit.

A familiar face made itself present as it was Kokuto. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" asked Kokuto to the downed shinigami.

Ichigo just stared dully at Kokuto as he yanked his sword form Ichigo's chest, causing the boy to scream in pain. "quiet down, an injury like this isn't much." replied Kokuto.

Kokuto brought his sword down near a shocked Ichigo's face. "Why.." asked a shocked Ichigo.

"What are you talking about? It's the same as what those guys did. I told you, right? Even if you die here, you come back to life right away." replied Kokuto looking away.

He walked over to a glob of lava that was Shuren trying to resurrect. "You're in the way. Just stay dead for a while." replied Kokuto slashing at the form.

"You betrayed me?" asked Ichigo.

"Betrayed whom? It's all according to my plan. I just helped you out against them, that's all." replied Kokuto turning to Ichigo. "right then, use your hollowfication and lend me your strength. You promised, right?

"That story about you sister.."

"That was the truth. My sister was killed. So I set out to kill the guys who it in return." replied Kokuto looking at the glob that was Shuren. "Get lost!" shouted Kokuto stomping on the lava.

"It felt great for a second, but my dead sister couldn't come back to life. No matter how much I thought of her, my thoughts didn't reach her. That's why... I set out to make everyone know the same pain as me." replied Kokuto tearing away the black clothing around the right side of his face.

"But why do I have to be sent to hell for that?" asked Kokuto as the right side of his face was disfigured. "i tried to escape from here, many times. But I was always caught, crushed and dragged back to the depths of hell. But that's when I saw it. All kinds of memories flow into that garbage heap. Yes... that form of yours. That's why I started a rumor about it among the people in hell. Replied Kokuto.

"I don't mind doing anything, as long as it gets me out of here. I don't give a damn if the real world turns into hell because of it." replied Kokuto.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia as she ran to her friend, but fell as Kokuto had slashed her. The same could be said for Uryu as he too fell.

"Rukia!" shouted Renji as he attempted to strike Kokuto, but was blocked by the chains. He was also sent down like the first two.

Ichigo quickly became enraged and charged at Kokuto with his reitsu flaring.

"That's the way! Let loose the power of your hatred. Use your anger, and cut these chains!" shouted Kokuto as Ichigo continued to slash at him without control.

"Still not enough? You can't beat me unless you turn into a beast!" replied Kokuto who disappeared form Ichigo's vision and appeared atop the skeletal structure holding an unconscious Yuzu. "It looks like your sister wasn't able to withstand the heat of hell after all." replied Kokuto now holding Yuzu up by the scruff of her shirt. "Look, she has a chain already."

Ichigo looked on disbelief and was close to going over the edge, and the next thing he saw pushed him.

"Oh, seems your girlfriends couldn't take it either." replied Kokuto gesturing to Yin and Yang as they were still unconscious, but with chains hanging from their chests, along with two shackles with broken chains on both their wrists.

That was the final straw as Ichigo couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He was quickly enveloped with his hollow reitsu that was lashing out all over the place.

"That's it, lose control! This is hell, you don't need a heart, give in into the darkness!" shouted Kokuto as Ichigo let out a loud cry of anger.

Kokuto just smirked and let go of Yuzu, who was safely caught by Ichigo getting to her in time.

Ichigo had instantly transformed into his hollow form and focused his most powerful cero at Kokuto.

"That's it! Use that power to cut through my chains! " exclaimed Kokuto.

Ichigo just continued to gather reitsu and unleashed his strongest cero. Kokuto though got above it as the blast tore through his chains.

"Shuren thought that he could escape hell if you destroy the gate. But he's wrong. What really imprisons a sinner are these chains." replied Kokuto holding up the chains. "Just a little more!"

"Cut away all the chains that bind me!" yelled Kokuto as Ichigo shot another blast directly at him as it tore away at chains completely. The blast continued and caused a massive explosion across the whole land as the explosion had broken through the gate leading into karakura town.

"One last time!" shouted Kokuto as one more blast would do the trick.

Ichigo would have shot once more, except Renji appeared in the nick of time to cut off one of the horns, causing the cero to dissipated.

"Ichigo! go back to the real world!" shouted Renji as an odd symbol appeared on his back that enveloped both him and Yuzu.

Both of them floated up to the air as Kokuto shouted out "Shit!" as his chance at being free was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey people, sorry for the wait, had to go through most of the movie. I plan to finish the movie with the next chapter. Also, be prepared for a big part with Yin and Yang. I may also have an alternate ending, but well get to that when we come to it. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki

chapter 7

get ready people, for an exciting battle and to the final part of the hell chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"The fumes of hell that have been leaking from the broken gates of hell are being contained by the kido corps." replied Ukitake standing in front of the head captain; Yamamoto.

"What about the effect on karakura town?" asked Yamamoto.

"nothing, as of yet."

"understood. Take charge of the preparations to complete the barrier." replied Yamamoto.

"Yes."

"But for the gate itself to break down just one day after maintenance..." replied Toshiro trailing off in thought.

"The reports that Kuchiki, vice-captain Abarai, and the substitute shinigami Ichigo-kun entered hell seems to be true." replied Ukitake.

"Excuse me!" came the reply from a lower seat office entering. "substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has just appeared from the gates of hell!"

Ichigo himself had woken up to see he was surrounded by four shinigami. He picked up Yuzu and tried to get through.

"Please, calm down!"

"I just called for medical aid." replied a fifth coming over to the group.

Ichigo just tied to get through the group, but to no avail.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" came the stern reply from captain Yamamoto.

"Jii-san." replied Ichigo looking at the head captain.

Said captain was accompanied by Toshiro, Ukitake, and Byakuya.

Rangiku suddenly appeared behind them with a frantic Orihime as she rushed towards Ichigo.

"Please, save her!" was Ichigo's plea to his friend.

"Leave it to me." replied Orihime as she brought the familiar barrier around the unconscious girl.

Shockingly, the barrier was shattered, shocking the two.

Orihime turned Yuzu over, only to gasp at seeing the chain and dull eyes of Yuzu.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" came Ichigo's question at seeing Inoue looking at the chain in shock.

"Please, do something..."

"It's no use." came the head captain's reply as he walked forward a little on his cane. "That girl has already been bound by the chains of hell, and has become on of them. She cannot be brought back with out abilities."

"That...can't be." replied a shocked Ichigo.

"This is all your fault." replied Yamamoto looking at Ichigo with a stern look.

Ichigo just looked at his sister's body before letting out a scream full of anguish. "Yuzu!" Ichigo just looked down at the ground in shame.

We find Ichigo in the same tent as Yuzu's body, which is in the same state.

He could only look at the ground as Yamamoto's words still ringed in his head. He said that the chains had been cut by the beast within, and that it would cause this world to turn into a hell.

"Excuse me." came the stoic reply of Byakuya as he entered the tent.

"Byakuya." replied Ichigo seeing the captain.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...why do you not look me in the eye?" came Byakuya's question.

"Back there, I left behind...Rukia...Renji...Ishida...Yin...and Yang. I left them all behind. And on top of that, Yuzu is...I've let everyone down!" exclaimed Ichigo in sorrow.

"What about it?"

"Byakuya?" Ichigo just stood up and grabbed the scruff of the captain's haori. "Rukia...your sister is trapped in hell!"

"Rukia is a proud shinigami. She was prepared to take that action." replied Byakuya looking Ichigo in the eyes. "They worked to let only you escape. You should think about what that means." Ichigo just let go of the haori as Byakuya turned away. "Sorry, for intruding."

Both of them looked at Yuzu as they suddenly saw the chain on her beginning to glow.

What shocked them both, especially Byakuya, was that the chain disintegrated by itself.

"Yuzu! Hey Yuzu!" shouted Ichigo as Yuzu was beginning to breath.

Byakuya stepped out and usher Orihime inside to fix Yuzu up.

We see both Karin an Yuzu sleeping next to each other in the same bed.

Ichigo himself stood up from his seat after remembering what Byakuya said to him. He saw Orihime come out of the room and asked her how she is. She replied she was going to be fine.

Ichigo then explained that he was going back, which worried Orihime a little. But had a gut feeling he would be okay. Before he left, she made sure he promised he'd be back. Which he agreed to instantly.

Back at the gate is where we find Rangiku, Toshiro, and Ukitake standing in front of the gate as a messenger appears in front of Ukitake.

"Reporting in. substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, who was placed under house arrest, has destroyed the barrier retraining him and is heading this way."

"Ichigo-kun is?" replied Ukitake.

"That bastard." replied Toshiro.

"In any case, fixing the gate comes first." replied Ukitake.

"Understood. I'll take care of Kurosaki." replied Toshiro turning around. There standing in the sky was Ichigo with Zangetsu on his shoulder blade.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?" asked Toshiro grabbing the handle on his blade. "Do you intend to take revenge?"

Ichigo simply stood there without saying a word.

"If that is the case, we definitely can't let you go." replied Ukitake.

"Bankai." muttered Ichigo as he instantly had his sword changed along with his wardrobe.

Before they could do anything, the two captains saw that something was happening with the gate.

"What is it this time?" was the question of Toshiro as a large hand came through the gate causing some of the shinigami to scatter.

It was revealed to be a kushannard that was trying to escape.

"Don't let the kushannard into the real world!" shouted Ukitake to the surrounding shinigami.

Ichigo headed straight toward it as it was suddenly hit with a wave of petals, which belonged to Byakuya's shikai.

Ichigo just raced through the gate as he passed several guardian hands trying to grab him, and he quickly made his way through the ocean like part.

He then descended on a piece of land that had a dead tree and a large skull on it. Along with Kokuto.

"Ichigo! I was planning on coming to get you, but it's nice of you to come of your own will. Are you here to take revenge for your sister?" asked Kokuto with a smirk.

"Yuzu is fine."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"So, why did you come back?"

"I'm here to save my friends." replied Ichigo holding out his blade.

"Save them? It seems that you still don't understand this place. They have been captured by the chains of hell. Look over there!" replied Kokuto looking at the tree.

Hanging form the branches were Renji and Uryu. Both of them seemed to be fading into bones.

"The men are still in the process of rotting. Don't panic. The little shinigami woman seems to be just about ready." said Kokuto as lava appeared next to him and out of it came Rukia with a chain to her chest. Which was pulled by Kokuto.

"Hell is a pretty simple place to understand. Once captured, people will be resurrected any number of times. As long as this chain isn't cut, they can never escape." replied Kokuto who was still holding up the chain that was hurting Rukia.

"In that case, all I have to do is cut that chain." replied Ichigo.

"That sounds promising. In that case, you'll cut my chains too, right?" replied Kokuto.

"That, I cannot do." replied Ichigo.

"well, what about your girlfriends?" asked Kokuto pointing to the branch next to them as both Yin and Yang were still in their arrancar uniforms, except they both had a chain hanging from their chests. They were both also tied up with a chain that was keeping them back to back in the tree.

"I'm going to defeat you." replied Ichigo going for a downward slash on Kokuto. Who easily blocked it with using his blade with only one hand.

Ichigo was pushed off as Kokuto decided to take the offensive and jumped at him. They both ran on the branches of the tree. Ichigo saw an opening and jumped at him with his blade leaking black reitsu, but even that was easily blocked by Kokuto who sidestepped to let Ichigo begin to fall off the tree. Kokuto just grabbed Ichigo by the throat and threw him at the ground harder than he would have.

"How naive! No matter how strong your feelings are, they won't be of any use in your current form!" replied Kokuto as he slashed at Ichigo's blade, which was enough to send the young man over the edge of the elevated platform.

Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tenshou as he fell, which hit deep into the land, but was deflected by Kokuto with one part of the attack hitting the tree.

Ichigo was able to make it back on the ground, but had to fight back to keep his mask from coming back on.

Kokuto easily got within Ichigo's space and brought his sword downward, which was successfully blocked by Ichigo, but it still held enough force to send them both skidding back.

"Your sister was saved because you turned into that monster, right? Without that, you can't do anything!" shouted Kokuto sending more of his power into his blade. Which sent Ichigo pushed back all the way near the branch that held Yin and Yang.

Ichigo was about to get up, but couldn't because of Kokuto's foot on his chest. "what's wrong?" asked Kokuto with sarcasm as he continued to step on Ichigo's chest, causing him to scream in pain.

What they both didn't see was Yin and Yang's eyes beginning to flutter open. They both could see they were tied up and could hear Ichigo's screams, which was painful for them. They both were trying to undo the chains, but to no avail. Yang was able to get a grip on her zanpaktou which had been luckily stashed away under her skirt. She ignited it small enough that it was slowly melting away at the chains.

Kokuto brought his sword up and would have brought it down on Ichigo's head, but was stopped from having to dodge a blue colored cero. He looked up and saw Yin and Yang standing next to a shocked Rukia.

"What! How did you two get out of the chains?" asked an angry Kokuto.

"It's easy when you have a flaming zanpaktou." replied Yang with a grin as she held up her flaming blade.

"Heh, no matter. I'll just take you on and then take of your boyfriend." replied Kokuto charging st the twins.

Yin just smirked along with her sister and they both placed their open palms near each other facing Kokuto. They both formed a red and blue cero that seemed to merge together to form a violet color. They shot it at the approaching Kokuto, who was surprised by their attack and was hit with it, sending him crashing to the ground.

He just pushed himself off the ground and looked up, which wasn't good as he instantly got a blast of a stream of fire coated with electricity that hit him dead on.

Yin and Yang quickly Escondido over to the down and Ichigo and tried to get him up. "Come on Ichigo, we can take him." replied Yang as her sister got Ichigo back into a better angle.

"Thanks...you two." replied Ichigo with a smile that seemed to make both of the girls faces heat up.

"You bitches!" shouted Kokuto as he shot out of the ground and got up close to both Yin and Yang and slashed them both across the chest, resulting in both of them beginning to bleed and collapse to the ground.

"Yin, Yang!" shouted Ichigo at seeing the two collapse.

Kokuto just smirked at his reaction and looked away. "Seems the kushannard sensed you again." replied Kokuto as he saw lots of the guardians coming out of the pillars surrounding the land.

Ichigo just stood up as one of the guardians rose up behind him.

Yin and Yang were able to get themselves on their hands and knees and looked up to see the guardian. "Ichigo!" shouted the twins as Ichigo looked up at a smirking Kokuto.

"I'll save my friends, and make you pay!" shouted Ichigo as the guardian's hand fell upon the young man.

Yin and Yang could feel tears in their eyes at seeing the one they loved get killed. Right before they could make Kokuto pay, all of the ones watching saw a strange yellow light coming from the guardian's hand. The yellow light seemed to trail over the guardian and was absorbing It by the looks of it.

"He's going on a rampage! That's good, go ahead and destroy them like that!" exclaimed Kokuto thinking Ichigo was going berserk.

The yellow light continued to glow as the guardian continued to fade until it was gone, and a bright yellow light shot straight into the air.

The light caused a shock wave that released Rukia from Kokuto's grasp. She would have plummet to her doom, if a certain orange haired shinigami didn't catch her.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and saw he was wearing some sort of armor that covered his left side and looked like it was part of a skeleton. It even had a skull on his left shoulder and another near his left temple. She also looked down to notice that her chain was completely gone.

"What did you do?" was Kokuto's question as he dashed down to Ichigo's view.

"Simple, hell is clinging to help me; an outsider to keep you from escaping!" shouted Ichigo pointing his sword at him.

Yin and Yang just looked at Ichigo in awe at seeing him wear that new armor. He noticed their looks and gave them another grin of his before pulling them both up by their hands. "It's good to see you both are alright."

Yin and Yang just blushed some more at hearing that from Ichigo. They were charred from their moment from Ichigo asking them an important question.

"Hey, do you two want to make this bastard pay?" asked Ichigo hoping for a little tag team on this bastard.

"Hell yeah!" shouted both of them as Ichigo simply touched both their foreheads with his left arm that was covered in the armor. They both could feel a rush of power go through both of them as the surrounding area began to change differently.

Yin could feel herself rise into the air as electricity raced form her and into the clouds, causing them to start to rage and flash lightning across themselves.

Yang herself was rising into the air as well, and was slowly being surrounded by the molten lava from the surrounding area.

Kokuto, Ichigo, and Rukia all stood still as the changes to the two girls continued until an orb of electricity descended from the sky, and an orb of lava was formed around where Yang had risen. In one second, both orbs instantly dispersed as two silhouettes could be seen.

The first one appeared to have a hollow-like dragon head that had long whiskers of electricity. It's body was made out of electricity as well, except for the claws and the talons of the dragon as they were also hollow bone. The tip of the tail was also hollow bone.

The second figure had a large bird-like hollow-like head. It's body was composed of flames. The wings were made of flames as well as they were connected to two separate bone pieces on the back from where they were from. The talons of the bird were also made of hollow bone. It's tail seemed to trail a long ways to the ground.

The dragon looked at Kokuto and muttered, "Centella endriago (lightning dragon)."

The flaming bird looked at him as well and said, "La quemadura fynix (burning phoenix)."

The creatures shocked all the watchers as they sounded just like Yin and Yang.

Ichigo though quickly got a smirk on his face as he raised his blade and unleashed an unbelievable crescent yellow slash at Kokuto.

Yin opened her dragon maw and unleashed a electrical charged cero at the sinner.

Yang opened her beak and sent out a cero that was composed of flames.

All the attacks had connected at the same time, causing a massive explosion that was enough to push the guardians back a few feet.

The large dust cloud dispersed to show a large crater with a still alive Kokuto who staggered out of the crater. He looked down to see that all of his chains were gone completely. "I'm free, I'm finally free!" cheered Kokuto whose celebration was quickly gone.

A wall of hundreds of chains sprouted out of the ground in front of him and completely covered his body in chains as the powers of hell dragged him down to the deepest parts of the unholy world.

Ichigo along with the normal Yin and Yang stood on the skulls' head as sunlight poured through the sky. Rukia quickly noticed she was back in her uniform. Then she quickly remembered Renji and Uryu; who both seemed to get themselves out of trouble as they appeared climbing out of the rubble.

"I hurt all over."

"My body feels like a rock."

There attention quickly changed to Ichigo as they got a look of his new armor.

"Whoa! Ichigo! Undo that armor, that's power from hell!" replied Renji who didn't need Ichigo going crazy with power like that.

"Alright, I'll undo it." replied Ichigo as Rukia tried to say something to him.

"Wait Ichigo! If you undo that, the guardians will attack!" replied Rukia who was too late as the transformation was already gone.

"Huh?" was Ichigo's reply as all of them looked up to see the guardians right up close, especially the one with his hand ready to crush them!

(I suggest playing the ending to the movie as you read this. It rocks!)

All of them began to run from the guardians as they attempted to crush them.

Meanwhile, the kido corps had begun to repair the gate. The gate was nearly finished right when Ichigo and the others had made it through, that's when they noticed there was no ground beneath them.

Orihime quickly ran towards them as her hairpins turned into the familiar triangle that all of them safely landed on.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" exclaimed Ichigo as he turned towards Yin and Yang and gave them both a chaste kiss on the lips, causing both the arrancar girls to go scarlet red.

"I figured it was about time for that." replied Ichigo with a grin as they both clung to his arms as they made their decent to the shinigami. Happy that their adventure was over.

Orihime had seen the kiss and just smiled at seeing them happy. She had gotten over crush for Ichigo, and now saw him as a brother.

Yin and Yang themselves felt great, and began to giggle at the expression on Isshin's face after hearing about this.

All in all, it had been a pretty crazy time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, decided to hurry up and finish this. I hope you like Yin and Yang's new transformations. If you're confused about how it happened, then pm me. Also, I'm planning on doing an alternate ending for this chapter. Just for the fun of it. If you have any questions, please pm them, or just put them into a review. Ja ne.


	8. alternate ending

The yin and yang of Ichigo kurosaki

chapter 8

I present to you, the alternate ending to the hell chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was about to undo the transformation he had been given by hell, when all of them heard a loud voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are the one who had been given the power of hell to defeat a sinner from escaping. For that, the forces of hell thanks you." replied the voice.

"No problem. I was just about to give it back." replied Ichigo to the voice that seemed to come from the sky itself.

"I am sorry to say this, but do to your time here, you may not." replied the voice.

"What do you mean? Why can't we leave?" asked Ichigo who didn't feel he was up to another fight.

"I never said your friends couldn't leave, I mean you, Ichigo Kurosaki, can't leave."

"What do you mean Ichigo can't leave?" asked Rukia.

"Do to his time spent in hell, along with his hollow abilities, he has inadvertently gained a chain himself."

The group looked at Ichigo to see he did indeed have a chain coming from his chest. He also had the same shackles that Kokuto had.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled an angry Ichigo.

"I mean, that you cannot leave hell as you are now bound to it. I know you may be mad, but I have a proposition that you may accept. I am asking you, Ichigo kurosaki, to become the king of hell." replied the voice shocking them all.

"What! You mean I can't ever leave?" asked a pissed off Ichigo.

"I know you are mad, but there are benefits to this. By accepting the title, you will be trained to learn new abilities that will make you the one of the strongest. You will also be able to venture to the world when you want to."

"Wait. If I can still go to the real world, why would I even want to become king when I can stay in the real world?" asked Ichigo poking a hole in the plan.

"Because, you are the only one I've seen who could become the strongest king of hell since I was. As the king, you would also reign control over the guardians. All of them and the sinners would be at your command. Also, because without a king to take control over hell, it would be chaos. The guardians would be out of control without a leader and would eventually destroy this place, along with the gates. It needs a king to keep it in check."

"So basically what your saying is, if I don't, I could be endangering my friends?" asked Ichigo.

"I understand it's something that will change your future, but you will not be alone. You will have the chance to seek out a worthy queen or queens as it was quite common to have more than one wife."

Ichigo seemed to blush at that statement as he already had two girls in mind. He turned toward Yin and Yang and came up to them. "Yin? Yang? Would you two be my queens?" asked Ichigo as he knew it wasn't the most romantic way of asking, but he wasn't use to romance.

"YES!" shouted the two excited twins as they jumped and glomped onto the shocked Ichigo and gave him a deep passionate kiss from both of them.

(time skip 1 year)

In the realm of hell is where we find a single sinner who had managed to get past the guardians and was making his way down the blue pathway. Unaware of the black sword moving swiftly through the air until it was embedded in the sinners back. He tried to get up from the fall, but was instead pulled into the air by the sword that was attached to a long black chain leading farther into the hellish world.

The sinner soon found himself near the foot of a tall throne that was placed on a tall piece of land that was surrounded by a moat of lava. Sitting in the throne were three figures, two of which were sitting on the thirds lap.

The one who was actually sitting on the throne had long orange hair that reached his waist, with the same black uniform he would always wear when he went bankai. The sleeves of it were ripped to reveal tattoos in the shapes of chains that went down both his forearms. He also had a chain attached to the shackle on his right wrist, which in turn was attached to the handle of his zanpaktou.

The sinner tried to get the blade out of his body, but simply looked up into the yellow eyes of the king as he ripped the sword from his back, eliciting a lout yell of pain. Which was quickly silenced as a kushannard appeared over the sinner and grabbed the struggling man, before he was promptly eaten. The guardian turned toward the king before being ushered away from one of the king's wives.

Said wives were merely Yin and Yang who were still in their uniforms. The only difference from one year before was that their hair had grown long enough to reach their waists. They had also grown in other parts as their uniforms help accent their chests. The uniform did a well job of showing their growing curves.

Yin looked over at her sister to see their first child. The child was held by Yang. He was only a year old, but he could already be seen as strong. He had purple hair thanks to both of them. Turns out when they became arrancars at the same time and due to the fact that they were sisters, meant that any child either of them had would characteristics of both of them plus the father. He already had what appeared to be ichigo's face on his head.

Ichigo looked down and smiled at seeing his wives play with their child. It wouldn't long before he learned to wield his own zanpaktou. That would be a day he would enjoy.

He had learned to easily pass through the worlds and had spent some time with his friends. When he mentioned his son, well he was able to hold back some power in knocking his dad out. He just kept telling the poster of mom that their son had finally given them a grandchild. Orihime was ecstatic as well because she declared she was pregnant. Apparently after getting over her crush for Ichigo she had gone on a few dates with Uryu and had proposed to her.

Renji and Rukia themselves tied the knot and were dreading the day they would have to come clean to Byakuya about Rukia being pregnant before they were married. Renji would have to find a good hiding place.

Turns out Chad had to be sent to spirit world to get treatment after their a]encounter with the sinners. Their he had met up with the vice-captain, Isane. Who had caught Chad's eye and they had been going out for a few months.

He just learned over and gave his wives a kiss on both their foreheads and one on their sons head as he slept. He looked over the realm of hell and just sighed happily as he couldn't wait for what the future had for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, let me tell you right now that this is an alternate ending to the hell chapter. An insight to what has happened to Ichigo and his wives. I do have a request for you if it wouldn't be too much. I may do a sequel to this, but not for a while. It would show the adventures of their son, whose name I have no clue of. That's why one request is for someone to help me come up with good ideas for names, along with his zanpaktou name. His personality and everything else I can come up with myself. Also, could someone help me with new outfits for Yin and Yang? I figured if their the queens they would need a different look. Almost done with this story, only the epilogue to do. Get ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9

The yin and yang of Ichigo kurosaki

chapter 9

Finally! The last installment of this story has come to a close. I would like to thank all the viewers who made this possible by reading my story. Let me tell you now, that I may do a sequel in the future, but not this year any time soon. I've got other stories to work on. Anyways, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo could feel the sunlight shining on his face and could only grunt as that usually woke him up when he slept in. But this time, he had a good reason. The blanket covering Ichigo moved around before a head of blue hair and a head of red hair made their appearance on both his sides.

After Ichigo had officially made both of them his girlfriends, they both instantly told him straight up that they would be sharing a bed. No buts about it. But he did get to admire theirs while they were getting dressed.

When he told his dad however, he definitely beat the definition of annoying as he ran up to the poster of his mom and began to tell it that they would soon have grandchildren. He remembered blushing as his dad ran up to him and began to explain the ways of child birthing as he was eager to spoil the child. Which received him a foot to eh face, and a drop kick sending him into the floor.

Turns out a week after they were together, Orihime and Uryu began to date. Of course, Uryu would be the one to blush whenever Orihime wore something that interested him. Which got a few laughs from Ichigo.

Chad ha been sent to the spirit world hospital, and had met up with the vice-captain, Isane. And they were just starting to go on a few dates.

His girlfriends hovered over his head and looked down at him. "Love you."

Ichigo just smiled at both as he gave them both a deep and passionate kiss. "And I love you." Ichigo just smiled as him and his girlfriends dosed off back to sleep as they dreamed of their future together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Done! Before I go, I would just like to say that I hope this story inspired some of you to try your luck with this kind of pairing. Well, ja ne.


End file.
